Odeio o dia dos Namorados!
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: "Convido você, meu caro amigo, a comparecer no Cemitério das Almas, às 7 da noite neste dia 12, para dês-comemorarmos juntos, o dia dos namorados!"


**Odeio o dia dos namorados**

_**Sinopse: **__"Convido você, meu caro amigo, a comparecer no Cemitério das almas, às 7 da noite neste dia 12, para dês-comemorarmos juntos, o dia dos namorados"._

_Isabella Swan odiava o dia dos namorados e por isso resolveu fazer uma dês-festa para sua data não tão querida assim, mas mal sabia ela que no fim da noite, lá estaria ela se agarrando com Edward Cullen em cima do túmulo de Alfredo Smith._

**Narrado por Bella**

É sempre a mesma coisa, casais apaixonados trocando presentes e carinhos e o comércio lucrando com tanto amor!

Odeio o dia dos namorados, sabe por quê?

Porque todo ano eu prometo que no próximo dia dos namorados eu não estarei solteira e que não passarei esse maldito dia, sozinha. E cá estou eu, sozinha, solteira e no dia dos namorados, por isso eu odeio esse dia. O mundo inteiro tem que esfregar na sua cara que você está solteira? Odeio, odeio, odeio, ODEIO!

Você deve estar pensando, _'nossa que garota mal amada'_, mas isso não é verdade, eu namoro, mas por algum motivo louco e desconhecido, os caras sempre terminam comigo antes da maldita data, custa esperar? Mas eles nunca esperaram.

O fato é: tenho 18 anos, estudo na Forks High School, e tenho uma caminhonete tão velha quanto a minha avó, sou filha do chefe de policia, e antes que você pergunte, não, eu não tenho gatos. Ter gatos é coisa de gente encalhada, se bem que esse é o meu atual status oficial, 'encalhada' que coisa linda de se colocar em seu perfil do Orkut!

Ok, então hoje parar dês-comemorar este belíssimo dia de alegrias, cor de rosa e corações, resolvi fazer uma coisa bem bizarra para demonstrar a minha aversão ao dia do amor.

Não que eu seja contra o amor, eu amo o amor, o que eu odeio é o dia dos namorados, pois esse dia –como as outras tantas datas festivas- foi inventado pelo comércio para se lucrar, o fato é que o amor vende. Porque pensa bem se o seu namorado não te dá um presente significa que ele não te ama, entende agora o que eu tou te falando? Mentira, das mais grossas ainda por cima! Se eu tivesse um namorado eu ia gostar tanto desta data quanto você que tem um.

Voltado à bizarrice do dia...

Então eu iria dês-comemorar este dia em grande estilo em uma dês-festa no Cemitério Municipal das Almas de Forks!

Há dois dias atrás eu invadi a diretoria da escola e roubei todos os endereços de e-mail dos alunos e enviei um convite para cada um deles, convidando-os a se juntar a mim em um protesto ao comércio rentável do amor.

Foi meu momento Lara Croft, me senti a Angelina Jolie ali.

Assim que todos voltaram do almoço eu agi. Eu teria que matar a aula de biologia, e isso era uma pena, pois esta era a única aula que eu fazia com Edward Cullen, mas pensa bem isso até que era bom, porque depois eu ia ter que conversar com ele –fora da aula de biologia- para pedir a matéria perdida. Edward é tão lindo que até dói!

Mas voltando a missão (im) possível... Eu fui lá e invadi a secretária da escola.

-Senhora Cooper... –eu disse de um jeitinho super angelical. –O jardineiro pediu para avisar que tem um gato em cima da roda do seu carro. –falei torcendo para que ela não percebesse naquele momento que a Forks High School não tinha um jardineiro.

-Oh meu Deus!... –ela exclamou afoita e então correu para fora.

Ta vendo a senhora Cooper é louca por gatos, e a minha teoria de que isso é coisa de gente encalhada se confirma, porque ela é encalhada!

Eu tinha no máximo sete minutos para agir, então, entrei no balcão da secretária e fucei o computador. De tão afoita que estava à senhora Cooper nem o colocou em modo de espera com senha, o que era um ponto para mim, mas algo me dizia lá no fundo que a senha tinha algo a ver com gatos. Foi mais fácil do que pensei, eu achei rapidamente a pasta com o arquivo com os endereços de e-mail e mandei imprimir para mim. Será que dá tempo de eu entrar no meu Orkut, pensei comigo, mas achei melhor não abusar da sorte que resolveu ser legal comigo pela primeira vez na vida.

Então em cinco minutos eu saia da secretaria assoviando jovialmente e com cara de paisagem, as folhas com os quase 326 endereços de e-mail dos alunos enfiadas dentro da minha camisa.

No fim daquela tarde eu forcei ao máximo minha picape, em seus 90km/h para chegar rapidinho em casa. Demorou quase umas 2 horas só para eu digitar os e-mails na caixa de endereços, mas no fim da noite, meus dedos já mortos de cansaço enviaram o convite aos alunos.

Eu pedi que para quem fosse nesta festa, além de levar os 'comes e bebes' que me retornasse o e-mail e sabe quantos e-mails recebi de volta? Zero, null, cero, náid¹... Nenhum mesmo. O único e-mail que recebi foi uma corrente dizendo que se eu não a enviasse para todos os meus contatos em dez minutos, que eu teria azar pelo resto da vida ou pelo próximo doze anos... ¬¬

Odeio essas correntes! Odeio, odeio, odeio... Quer dizer, quem no mundo pode ter mais azar do que eu? Então não preciso de correntes, muito obrigada! Mas eu enviei mesmo assim, porque sabe né? É melhor evitar.

Durante o dia eu me infiltrei no cemitério para começar a decoração da festa. Quer algo mais bizarro do que uma dês-festa de dia dos namorados em um cemitério? Não, não existe isso e é claro que isso saiu de minha mente super fértil!

Para deixar tudo mais 'lindo' ainda, eu roubei emprestado as luzinhas pisca-pisca de Natal de meu pai -ele não daria por falta delas nessa época do ano. Alice e Rosalie, minhas melhores amigas apareceram para me ajudar.

-Bella isso é meio... –Alice olhou para a decoração.

-Bizarro? –falei animada.

-Acho que é essa a palavra que eu estava procurando. –disse ela e Rose concordou veemente.

-Vocês falam isso porque vocês duas têm dois namorados lindos e perfeitos. –eu falei. –E eu estou aqui solteira no dia dos namorados.

-Mas você poderia ter providenciado um lugar melhor para a festa, eu disse que podia ser em minha casa. –disse Rose.

-Mas aí você ia transformar a cosia em uma festa de verdade para o dia dos namorados. –falei batendo o pé. –Quando na verdade o objetivo aqui é dês-comemorar o dia e não comemorar!

-Não esta mais aqui quem falou! –Rose ergueu as mãos em defesa própria.

-Ótimo. –eu disse pendurando a ultima carreira de luzinhas piscantes e visualizando o efeito, o cemitério estava bem no estiloso, agora me pergunta, quando no mundo um cemitério é estiloso? Sinceramente, nem sei de onde isso surgiu. –Vejo vocês às 7hrs ok. –falei enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o estacionamento do cemitério, vi de canto de olho as duas se entreolharem. –Vocês virão certo? Certo?

-Ah Bella... –Alice disse. –O Jazz quer um jantar romântico hoje.

-E o Emmett e eu vamos naquele motel em... –a interrompi.

-Pode deixar, se eu não posso contar com as minhas duas melhores amigas me viro sozinha. –tentei a chantagem emocional, às vezes funcionava.

-Mas a gente pode vir no fim da noite não pode Rose? –falou Alice. –Depois que comemorarmos com os rapazes a gente aparece.

-Er... –Rose coçou a nuca enquanto eu a encarava fulminante. –É claro Bellita, acha que a gente ia te abandonar numa hora difícil dessas? –e deu uma risadinha sem graça.

-Nos vemos mais tarde então. –falei entrando em minha picape e me dirigindo até em casa.

Eu podia ser sem escrúpulos às vezes, mas não ia ser tanto a ponto de exigir um traje a 'rigor', tipo coisas bem sinistras como máscaras monstruosas e colantes de caveira, eu tinha algum senso de moda, que foi adquirido com mais de oito anos de amizade com Alice Bradon, então na vestimenta o povo ia poder liberar geral!

Eu havia providenciado algumas musiquinhas bem legais para a festa. Tipo as minhas musicas favoritas estariam lá, e a musica tema dessa festa em questão seria, 'We are the champions' do Queen, porque sim, 'nós somos os campeões', digo todos os solteiros, porque o dia podia ser dos namorados, mas a noite era dos solteiros... Uhuuuu!

Então eu esperei até as 7 da noite por uma notificação de resposta e nada, então eu fui sozinha mesmo, se ninguém tá afim de festa eu tou! E Alice e Rose apareceriam no fim da noite para me fazer companhia então eu não ficaria totalmente sozinha.

Sabe o que é bom em ser filha do chefe de policia da cidade? Era que ele estava totalmente ciente desta festa, e se houvesse alguma denuncia de zoação no cemitério, ele faria vista grossa porque não queria chatear sua filha adolescente, que ficaria séculos de cara virada para ele e ainda ficaria mandando indiretas a ele pelo resto da vida por ter estragado sua dês-festa, então eu tinha tudo sobre controle.

Ok sabe quando você tem medo de certa coisa e fica a vendo essa coisa a toda hora. Eu esqueci de um pequeno detalhe quando resolvi vir ao cemitério sozinha, eu tenho medo do escuro! E agora fico vendo vultos escuros me rodeando, e arrepios arrepiantes em minha nuca enquanto me encolho em um túmulo de mármore de um cara chamado Alfredo Smith. Eu havia ligado o aparelho de som que contrabandeei da sala de casa, em uma extensão mega de grande, que ficava em um quartinho ali no cemitério, e musicas típicas de festa junina tocavam a volta. Eu estava escutando _"We are the champions... In the world!"_ e paranóica do jeito que estava levei o maior susto da minha vida quando ouvi resmungos, então me coloquei de pé imediatamente pronta para estraçalhar a aparição do mal que veio me assustar.

-Quem esta aí? –perguntei.

-Quem está aí? –uma voz respondeu a minha pergunta com a mesma pergunta, detalhe a voz era de um cara, será que era um estuprador? Ou o Jason? Ou o cara da serra elétrica querendo pegar a pele do meu rosto para fazer uma máscara para ele?

-Eu perguntei primeiro. –falei alto, na verdade não sei de onde tirei coragem para tal feito, pois eu me sentia o Bambi sozinho no meio da floresta.

-Foi você que enviou os convites? –perguntou a voz e vi um vulto escuro caminhando entre os túmulos, me senti aliviada, pois a pessoa podia ser um conhecido e nenhum psicótico, louco e assassino, ou um Seria Killer...

-Foi sim você veio para a dês-festa? –eu disse para o vulto que se aproximava.

-Dês-festa? –disse o vulto.

-Uma não festa sabe... –expliquei.

-Então sim, eu vim para dês–festa. –disse ele parando a minha frente.

Ok. Agora para o mundo para eu descer. O que Edward Cullen estava fazendo em minha dês-festa do dia dos namorados? Era de estranhar porque você sabe... Edward Cullen era o garoto mais lindo, gostoso, rico e popular da escola. Ele tinha garotas se rastejando lamuriantemente aos seus pés.

-Oi Bella! –ele disse para o meu choque, quer dizer a gente se conhecia, mas só na aula de biologia e não fora dela, e quem geralmente falava com ele era eu quando queria suas respostas, porque ele era muito inteligente e eu não.

-Hey... –cumprimentei.

-Festa animada. –disse ele colocando as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans.

-Pois é todo mundo veio. –falei irônica. –Eu não sabia que você odiava o dia dos namorados. –falei.

-Eu não odeio. –disse. –Só não queria ficar sozinho.

-E a Tânia, eu pensei que ela fosse a sua namorada.

-Ex-namorada. –ele disse vindo se sentar ao meu lado. –Terminei com ela.

-Por quê? –perguntei tentando esconder minha animação, porque afinal de contas eu tinha uma paixão super secreta por ele.

-Ela é muito fútil, eu ia levar ela para jantar, mas ela disse que queria um presente de verdade e começou a dar chilique, então eu terminei. –ele deu de ombros.

-Que bom. –falei sem pensar.

-Que bom? –ele me olhou curioso.

-É... Er... Que bom que você veio! –sorri amarelo.

-Hum... Me responde uma coisa. –ele me olhou de lado.

-Depende.

-Porque uma dês-festa para o dia dos namorados? –ele me olhou curioso. –E o que são essas luzinhas de Natal? –ele olhou a volta a minha decoração 'marah' e voltou seus olhos em minha direção.

-Ah, sei lá. –falei. –Porque eu odeio o dia dos namorados é uma boa resposta?

-E porque você odeia o dia dos namorados?

-Porque eu não tenho um namorado. –resmunguei e ele gargalhou alto.

-Não tem porque não quer. –disse ele para a minha total surpresa.

-Porque não quero? –olhei chocada para ele.

-É. –disse ele simplesmente. –A maioria dos garotos da escola pagam o maior pau pra você.

-Haha... –eu ri. –Muito engraçado, conta outra!

-É serio.

-Então me explica porque todos os garotos com quem eu saio sempre terminam comigo do nada. –eu o desafiei.

-Porque você só sai com idiotas. –ele falou.

-Não saio não. –eu disse emburrada.

-Sai sim. –ele retrucou.

-Me diga um então. –eu o desafiei mais uma vez.

-Mike Newton. –ele falou. –O ego dele só não é maior do que a própria cabeça. –e dizendo isso riu.

-Tá, tá, tudo bem, Mike é mesmo um idiota...

-E tem o Tyler que só saiu com você para provar que não é gay!

-Essa doeu. –falei. –Mas não adiantou nada não é afinal ele é mesmo gay.

-Sério? –ele me olhou curioso.

-Sério, depois de terminarmos viramos BFF. –eu disse rindo.

-E tem também o Erick clube de xadrez. –ele citou. –Porque foi mesmo que vocês terminaram?

-Porque ele disse que eu era uma péssima enxadrista ², e então eu terminei com ele e taquei a rainha aonde a luz do sol não bate. –eu disse e nós dois gargalhamos.

-E por último e não menos importante por isso...

-Ah não! –taquei a mão na testa em desespero.

-Jacob Black. –ele anunciou o nome como um narrado de futebol americano. –O cara é tão pegajoso quanto chiclete em asfalto quente, o anunciado de 'eu te amo', em frente ao refeitório todo na hora do almoço foi... Afinal aquilo foi uma tentativa de suicido social? Foi um sucesso na internet. –seus olhos até brilhavam de animação perante a minha desgraça.

-Filmaram aquilo? –Deus porque o senhor não abre uma fenda na terra e me manda pro inferno de uma vez?

-Filmaram, foi um dos vídeos mais vistos até! –fiquei quieta e sem reação. –E no fim foi você que terminou com eles não é?

-É... –e nesse momento eu tive uma epifania ³ bem profunda.

Sabe quando você quer se lembrar de algo e não consegue e depois quando lembra percebe que não era uma coisa tão difícil de se lembrar assim? Então foi o que aconteceu comigo. E tive que dar razão a Edward eu só estava sozinha no dia dos namorados porque eu queria. Afinal eu poderia estar namorando ou com Mike, Erick ou Jacob, eu podia até estar com o Tayler agora vendo um filme de comédia romântica e não no Cemitério das Almas dês-comemorando o dia dos namorados.

-E vem cá como você sabe tanto da minha vida amorosa assim? –perguntei depois de um tempo calada.

-Eu presto atenção.

-Sei...

-Você deveria sair com caras mais legais. –ele falou.

-Me diga um que não é um completo idiota. –pedi.

-Eu não sou idiota. –ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

-Não, você não é. –eu disse baixinho enquanto ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais de mim.

E foi mágico!

Eu já tinha ouvido falar que Edward Cullen beijava bem, mas não tanto assim! A boca dele era quentinha, macia e tinha gosto de menta... E lá estávamos nós em meio ao Cemitério das Almas, nos agarrando em cima do túmulo de Alfredo Smith, quando uma luz forte nos atingiu em cheio fazendo com que nos separássemos assustados e então passos vieram em nossa direção.

-É bom que tenha muita bebida. –disse Jessica Stanley a nossa frente e no minuto seguinte aquilo virou uma loucura.

Pessoas foram chegando por todos os lados trazendo amigos, alguém havia trazido mais bebidas e ligado o som de algum carro –o que fez minhas musicas do Queen serem abafadas, qualé daqui a pouco ia começar Red Hot Chilli Papers –todo mundo gostava deles né?-, eu tentei resistir por algum tempo pedindo para deixarem minhas musicas, mas então começou a tocar Lady Gaga e eu desisti na hora, porque Lady Gaga era uma diva, e isso estava fora de questão- e eu achando que ninguém viria a minha dês-festa e agora estamos curtindo Lady Gaga aqui! Aquilo seria histórico e comentado por anos a fio, meu netos saberiam desse dia!

Alice e Rose apareceram uma hora depois arrastando seus namorados com elas, quando elas botaram o pé onde a festa acontecia, seus queixos caíram no pé.

-Amiga isso aqui tá um arraso! –gritou Alice pulando ao meu lado quando alguém teve a idéia de colocar Michael Jackson para tocar! E foi super legal, a maioria ali das pessoas sabiam a coreográfica e começaram a dançar todos juntos. Eu sempre quis fazer uma coisa assim.

E o melhor de tudo é que agora eu namoro Edward Cullen o cara mais gato e não idiota do mundo... Esse é o melhor dia dos namorados da minha vida!

Agora imagina você, em uma dês-festa de dia dos namorados, em meio a um cemitério dançando Michael Jackson? Eu disse que a festa ia ser bizarra não disse?

Só espero que os defuntos não resolvam sair de seus túmulos surgindo por aqui e por ali que nem no clipe do Michael Jackson –Thriller, já pensou que bizarrice?

_¹ _**_Null, Cero, Náid:_**_ Zero em diversas línguas. (coloca no tradutor pra descobrir a língua!) _

_²_**_ Enxadrista:_**_ Jogador de xadrez. _

_³_**_ Epifânia:_**_ Uma revelação._


End file.
